


Sinful Secrets

by Lovespie (Snarryeyes)



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Catholic School, Consensual Sex, M/M, Smut, pretending to hate each other au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Lovespie
Summary: From an AU fic prompts list on Tumblr. Heytheresunflower asked for #45 - pretending to hate each other au. Inspired by Chris Pine's movie Confession.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not real. No offense intended to those portrayed herein.
> 
> Note - both are legally consenting adults in this fic.

“Are you done yet?”

“No, just like the last three times you asked,” Patrick said without bothering to look up from his work. “Latin doesn’t come so easily to some of us, you know.”

“Stupid subject anyway. It’s a dead language.”

“But one you kinda have to know in a Catholic school.”

Chris grunted, softly drumming his fingers on the closed book in front of him as he stared out of the library window. It was dark already, almost time for evening prayers.

“Asshole alert,” Patrick warned, but Chris had already spotted Zach entering the library. He returned the stone-cold look thrown his way, eyes narrowing as Zach took a seat a few tables over. Theirs was an enmity that was well-known throughout the school, having got them into trouble many times.

“In that case, I might just leave you to it,” Chris said, clapping Patrick on the shoulder as he stood up. “See you back in the dorm.”

“If I ever finish.”

As Chris moved towards the door, Zach got up to fetch a book and their paths crossed. Instead of stepping out of the way to avoid a collision, Chris stayed right on his original course so that his shoulder slammed into Zach’s. Predictably Zach instantly retaliated, grabbing the front of Chris’ shirt to yank him within inches of his face.

“Watch it, asshole.”

Chris just smirked. “Or what?” He watched as Zach’s dark eyes strayed towards Father Morris, who was lightly dozing at his desk; any kind of disturbance would have him awake and berating them in an instant and both of them knew it.

Glaring, Zach released his hold and pushed him away roughly. “You’d better watch your back, Pine.”

“You’d better watch _yours_.”

 

Having been held up by a somewhat one-way conversation with Father Peters, Chris was one of the last to leave evening prayers. He made his way back through the now empty corridors and shadowed staircases, and was almost at the dormitories when he felt the steely grip of determined fingers close around his upper arm. Before he knew it, he was unceremoniously yanked into an adjacent classroom and shoved up against the wall hard enough to knock the breath from his lungs. His attacker pressed close, fingers still digging painfully into his arm.

“Time to teach you a lesson.”

The initial burst of adrenaline subsiding, Chris’ heart began beating faster for a different reason. “So do it.”

There was a moment of stillness, the thrill of anticipation hanging between them, and then Zach’s mouth descended on his. Chris surrendered willingly, grunting as their bodies collided, hands flying everywhere in a bid to touch and feel every part simultaneously. The simmering heat that he’d carried all day, stoked hotter by their earlier encounter, was now ablaze, demanding more, demanding _everything_ , especially when Zach’s questing fingers brushed the base of the butt plug Chris had inserted that morning.

“Oh my god, you actually did it.”

“I promised, didn’t I?” The last word ended on a hitched breath as Zach gave it an experimental tug. “And please don’t mention god when you’re playing with the sex toy in my ass. Just hurry up and fuck me.”

“All in good time.”

As time wasn’t something they had in abundance, Chris only had to put up with a few more minutes of teasing before he was bent over the nearest desk, the butt plug replaced by the scorching heat of Zach’s cock. It filled him up like nothing else could, dragging gasps and moans from his mouth that were hastily smothered by Zach’s mouth.

“Quietly,” Zach whispered in Chris’ ear, nipping the lobe. He’d stilled his movements, making Chris push back needily.

“I’m gonna yell the whole place down if you don’t get the fuck on with it!”

Letting out a low rumble of laughter, Zach thrust in hard enough to drive the desk forward a few inches.

“Yeah, like that, come on,” Chris panted, clutching the edges of the desk more tightly, the cool wood pressed against his face a stark contrast to the heat breaching him. Shifting position slightly, he managed to squeeze a hand between his body and the desk and began to roughly jerk himself off while keeping up a mantra of curses and encouragement in equal measure.

Chris had been wound so tight for so long that he came embarrassingly quickly, although the force of it blew away any of their other encounters. He must have made too much noise because Zach’s hand descended to cover his mouth again as he thrust once, twice more and came with a soft keen held behind clenched teeth.

When Zach didn’t immediately move his hand, Chris slid his tongue out to lick the palm. He smirked as Zach yanked it away, but quickly paid for it when Zach grabbed his hair instead and tugged, dragging his head backwards. Before Chris could object, Zach leaned down to kiss him hard—a messy clash of teeth and leaking saliva that was both incredibly hot and delightfully filthy. Given a few minutes, Chris would have been up for a reversal of roles, but it was getting late and the chances of being discovered were only increasing.

It wasn’t nearly as easy putting their clothes back on in the dim light, but they managed it, clearing up as best they could. Chris took more than a little pleasure in leaving at least a little evidence of their encounter over the desk where Father Monroe would sit the following day, and it would definitely serve as a pleasant distraction from the monotony of his Latin lesson.

They made it safely out of the classroom, but the door had barely closed behind them when Fathers Peters rounded the corner. He took one look at their clothes and hair in disarray and immediately fixed them with a stern look.

“Fighting _again_?”

Chris threw Zach one of his well-practiced looks of loathing. “He started it, Father.”

Sighing heavily, Father Peters shook his head. “This has gone on long enough, boys. Perhaps a joint punishment would make a difference this time; a chance to find some common ground, hmm?”

Looking suitably chastised, they both nodded.

“Yes, Father.”

“Yes, Father.”

“But we’ll talk more about that tomorrow—I’ll see you in my office after breakfast. Now off to bed, both of you.”

Father Peters watched them trudge back along the corridor towards the dorms, never seeing the secret grin they shared along the way.


End file.
